1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved tensioner for an endless power transmission belt or the like and to a method of making such a tensioner.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to applicants to provide a tensioner for a power transmission belt that is adapted to be operated in an endless path, the tensioner comprising a support means for being fixed relative to the belt, a belt engaging means carried by the support means and being movable relative thereto, mechanical spring means operatively associated with the support means and the belt engaging means for urging the belt engaging means relative to the support means and against the belt with a force to tension the belt, and fluid dampening means operatively associated with the support means and the belt engaging means to dampen the movement of the belt engaging means relative to the support means in at least one direction of movement thereof, the fluid dampening means comprising a rotary dampening means, the rotary dampening means and the spring means being coaxially aligned, the rotary dampening means comprising an outer ring member and an inner ring member disposed in the outer ring member, the members being arranged for relative rotational movement therebetween, the outer ring member being operatively interconnected to the support means, the inner ring member being operatively interconnected to the belt engaging means, the support means comprising a cup-shaped housing means containing the spring means therein and having a closed end means and an open end means, the housing means being operatively interconnected to the outer ring member. For example, see the copending patent application Ser. No. 427,074, filed Sept. 29, 1982 of Randy C. Foster wherein a tubular member is interconnected to the closed end of the cup-shaped housing for the spring means and has an outer end interconnected to the outer ring member to operatively interconnect the outer ring member of the rotary dampening means to the support means.
It is also known to secure a belt tensioner to a vehicle bracket by a single bolt passing through an opening in the support means of the tensioner so that the tensioner can be mounted from the front side thereof. For example, see the aforementioned U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 427,074, filed Sept. 29, 1982 and the U.S. patent to Kraft et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,906.
It is also known to applicants to utilize opposed edges of the housing means for a spring means of a tensioner as stop means for limiting pivoting movement of the belt engaging means relative to the support means thereof. For example, see the copending patent application, Ser. No. 391,643, filed June 25, 1982 of Randy C. Foster.